The present invention relates to a distribution system for distributing data or programs and a receiving terminal apparatus for receiving distributed data or programs, respectively via a satellite or a ground station.
Conventionally, distribution of data or programs (hereinafter described as software) is generally conducted by using storage media. Generally, a user installs distributed software by using storage media. If software can be automatically updated (including installation of new software), it is very convenient. In addition, without particular knowledge, new software can be updated and many people can use latest software.
Techniques regarding renewal of software is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-11-98477.
If all of distributed software received at a receiving terminal apparatus can be automatically updated simply in the reception order of software, the process at the receiving terminal apparatus is easy. However, in this case, data or programs which are required not to be altered may be installed during update. Problems such as an inability of using the terminal apparatus may occur.
If a user is required to check distributed data or programs and determine the data or programs used for update and the update sequence, highly sophisticated technical knowledge is necessary and a work load is required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a distribution system capable of correctly and easily updating software.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a terminal apparatus capable of easily executing a necessary update process in accordance with distributed software.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the contents of data or programs and installation condition data are distributed separately from distribution of data or programs.
According to another aspect of the present invention, distributed data or a program is checked whether it is required to be updated, and distributed data or program used for update are selected from distributed data and programs. After the update sequence of distributed data and programs is determined, they are updated. In this manner, a terminal apparatus easy to use can be provided.